


Taking a Holiday is hard work

by ARTs_Ninja_Pal



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelot, Hobbies, Lists, Magic, Morgana is bored, Morgana thinks she's super evil, Oneshot, Scarfs, all she needs is a friend, artwork, crack!, evil Morgana, hovels, lonely Morgana, lots and lots of lists, stable relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTs_Ninja_Pal/pseuds/ARTs_Ninja_Pal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack!fic Morgana decides to take a Holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Holiday is hard work

Lying face down on her bed the woman once known as the Lady Morgana Le Fay, Ward and apparent daughter of Uther Pendragon was bored.

She once wore elegant gowns and jewellery worth more then that... well more then _Mer_ lin could or would be ever able to afford.

And yet here she was. In her little hovel. Lying on her bed in the middle of nowhere. Bored. Out. Of. Her. Mind.

Grumbling and moaning, with as little movement as humanly possible Morgana reached over and grabbed her list. It wasn't a great list. It wasn't even a evil mastermind plan (with pictures of course) to take over Camelot. It was her list of potential hobbies. 

Because we all know that taking over Camelot was hard work, and every once and a while a witch needs a holiday right? Combining her list from back when she was in Camelot, really there was nothing she could do.

 

_Morgana's Awesome list of hobbies_

 

_1\. Hunt down Emrys, torture then kill him. Possibly in front of Arthur._

Generally can not wait for that moment. No one will be able to stop me from taking over Camelot then.

 

_2\. Annoy and humiliate Arthur and Uther daily._

Used to be number one, but well seeing as Uther is already dead that doesn't really work anymore.

 

_3\. Kidnap, torture and then kill Merlin._ _MUST KILL IN FRONT OF ARTHUR._

Stupidly annoying servant that sticks his bloody nose into everything that doesn't concern him.

 

_4\. Brush hair._

That doesn't really work now either. Damn you stupidly amazing dreadlocks.

 

_5\. Kill off Arthur._

Why, WHY does he have to be King? It should have always _ALWAYS_ have been me. Queen Morgana Pendragon. Does that not have a great ring to it?

 

_6\. Knit a scarf._

Finished that already, gave it to Agravaine for his birthday. It was really nice and soft. I really should have kept it, it was my first try _and_ would have gone really well with my dress.

 

_7\. Create animals out of fire and make them dance._

I don't know why, it always generally looked really cool when I've seen other sorcerers do it.

 

_8\. Come up with some better plans to take over Camelot._

Stupid Merlin and Emrys continuously stopping me. Stupid servant and old man sorcerer.

 

_9\. Drawing or putting up some sort of Art work onto the walls_

My hovel looks boring. If anyone was to find it they'd automatically think that somebody really boring lived here. And I AM NOT BORING. I'm just... really _really_ bored.

 

_10\. Find a new pet._

I have a white horse around here somewhere, but it always goes off wandering around the area. I need a stable relationship with someone. Anyone. I think I might try to get a rabbit.

 

* * *

 

Sighing once again Morgana and slammed her head, face first onto her folded arms chucking her list of potential hobbies onto the ground. Coming up with nothing Morgana quickly rolled over onto her back and jumped off her bed; standing up she flattened out her dress and made sure her hair looked good.

Finally she decided what she was going to do.

She was going to make a new list.

 

* * *

 

After a long days' work, sticking her newest list onto her wall, Morgana took a step back and grinned evilly looking at her latest list.

_10 different ways to hunt down, torture and kill Arthur Pendragon and take back Camelot and become Queen._

Not bad...

 


End file.
